


Deviating from the Plan

by Bisexualsugden (jemiu)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/pseuds/Bisexualsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have two arrangements. The first is to sleep in the same bed without touching. The second is to just be friends, nothing more. Both plans fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviating from the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit rating for the second installment.

Robert felt the weight of sleep pulling him under, the warmth of Aaron beside him lulling him into happy dreams. They’d slept like this for a few nights–no touching, just laying next to each other so that Aaron might finally rest without fear. The arrangement, though intimate, was strictly one between two budding friends or supportive allies or whatever the hell they were to each other at this point (Robert’s guess was as good as anybody’s). There was nothing romantic about it, though, definitely not–or at least that was the official statement. Still, through the haze of oncoming dreams, Robert heard a tender murmur.

“You awake?”

Aaron’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Without opening his eyes, Robert grunted in response, too bleary to form words. He nuzzled his pillow, willing sleep to take him.

And then Robert felt it. A puff of heat on his chin. A puff of heat on his lips. Robert’s foggy mind scrambled to identify the source of the heat, and the realization jolted Robert’s full body. His eyes burst open as his muscles tensed. His heart became feral, wildly beating against his ribcage.

Aaron met his eyes dead-on, his mouth inches from Robert’s own, unwavering as he placed a scorching hand against Robert’s bare arm. Not wanting to shock Aaron into scurrying away like a frightened animal, Robert remained perfectly still as Aaron stroked his arm. Let him test the waters, Robert decided. He would follow Aaron’s lead. But aside from Aaron’s hand exploring the breadth of Robert’s arm, neither stirred. They were stuck between movements in a moment stretched so tight with latent friction that it felt as if it defied time.

Robert swallowed hard, and that was all it took to pull them out of limbo. Aaron bit his lip and  pressed his mouth to Robert’s, lips firm yet soft, familiar yet foreign. The contradictions of this moment–Aaron and Robert together but not together–electrified Robert. Even if the kiss were to end and Aaron were to leave the room, sleep would not come to Robert tonight. Every nerve in his body was awake and eagerly awaiting its call to duty.

In seconds, their limbs were tangled and their breaths rasping. Robert pressed his palm flat against Aaron’s shoulder blade and ran it down his spine, relishing the groan the touch elicited from Aaron when he reached the small of his back. As Aaron began to nip at his neck, sending sharp shocks of pleasure through his body, Robert realized he didn’t mind if Aaron left any marks. In fact, he hoped he would. He wanted a keepsake from this moment, a reminder that it had really happened. Aaron was kissing him. Aaron wanted him.

As he slid his hand under the waistband of Aaron’s boxer briefs, something strange pushed on his back. He turned his head to find out what and looked up at Aaron–another Aaron, this one with a furrowed brow and a frown still visible in the darkness.

“What you playin’ at, Robert?”

Coldness crashed down on Robert with the words. This frowning Aaron was the real Aaron, he realized, and the brightly illuminated, hot-skinned Aaron from moments before existed strictly in his dreams.

“So–sorry. What–happened?” Robert asked, worried he had inadvertently frightened Aaron with an unwelcome touch.

“You kept thrashin’ about and kickin’ me!”

“Sorry. Don’t know what happened.”

“Sort it out. Take some sleeping pills. I don’t care. Just sort it out so I can sleep because I won’t have you in here making it any worse for me! Got it?” Aaron flopped back onto his side, turning his back to Robert as he pulled the covers up to his neck.

“Yeah, sorry. Musta been a dream.”

“Musta been one helluva nightmare!” Aaron said without looking at Robert.

“Something like that,” Robert managed to say, battling the leaden weight of his heart.

This sleeping arrangement couldn't last, Robert realized. He clenched his hands close to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd have to enjoy it for what it is, for now. He could deal with the rest another time.


End file.
